


Inside the Cupboard

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Fandot Creativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fandot Creativity Night, 30.01.16 - prompt was 'Inside the cupboard'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Cupboard

“What the _hell_ do you mean you can’t find the key, Arthur?”

Carolyn’s tone was pitched somewhere between fury and panic, and she shrugged off the hand from her shoulder in irritation, directing her attention towards the other side of the closed door.

“I’m sorry, Mum! I didn’t realise the door would lock on its own and I….”

“Oh, for goodness sake!”

“Did Douglas find the paperwork?”

“ _No_ , Arthur, he did not,” Douglas interrupted at her side, and Carolyn fixed him with a glare. “This whole operation was a colossal waste of time, as it happens.”

“I _did_ say that, as I recall, Douglas,” she snapped, cutting off her son’s disembodied reply. “In fact, I think my exact words were….”

“You didn’t have to follow me in here.”

“Oh, yes I did. I knew I couldn’t trust you not to completely devastate the filing system and I….”

“Er, chaps?” Arthur’s voice floated hesitatingly through the door, forcing them into silence. “I hate to interrupt but I really _don’t_ know where the key is – any ideas?”

“Just go and get someone, dear-heart, would you? Before my patience expires with the air supply.”

“Okay, Mum. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Try not to worry.”

They listened as Arthur’s footsteps became fainter, and Carolyn drew another breath to speak, annoyed when Douglas beat her to it.

“How long will he be, d’you think?”

“Oh, who knows?” She squinted at her wrist watch in the dim light. “I just bloody hope the airfield manager hasn’t decided to knock off early.”

“Twenty minutes at least, then.”

She caught his tone and raised an eyebrow, along with a warning finger. “Don’t even _think_ about it.”

“About what?”

“Whatever it is you’re thinking about.”

He laughed, the sound warm and rich in the dark confines of the space and she was aware of him shifting towards her. “Twenty minutes, Lyn.”

“You are _such_ an incorrigible pillock.”

“Let’s see if we can make it count, eh?”


End file.
